Hinata Kusuhana
(with Sōzōshin heritage) | birthday = April 5 | age = Unknown (Appears 18) | gender = Female | height = 5'6" | weight = 135 lbs | eyes = Light Brown | hair = Brown | blood type = A | affiliation = Gotei 13 Abakushin'ō | previous affiliation = Kaya Inōse | occupation = Third Seat of the Ninth Division Secretary of the Abakushin'ō | previous occupation = Student of Shinō Academy | team = Gotei 13 Abakushin'ō | previous team = None | partner = Minato Kuramoto | previous partner = Kaya Inōse | base of operations = Seireitei | marital status = Single | relatives = Unnamed Mother (deceased) | education = Shinō Academy Kawahiru Dojang | status = Active | shikai = Shakūgan no Sekirei | bankai = Not Yet Achieved }} Hinata Kūsūhana (古酒華日向, Kuusuuhana Hinata) was a former Shinigami student that studied at Shinō Academy, but ended up losing all of her powers during a mission in the world of the living. She had attended Karakura High School, where she met Minato Kuramoto, and resided at Kawahiru Dojang for a short time; during which time, she trained with Minato under Seireitou Kawahiru, regaining her Shinigami powers. Two years later, Hinata is appointed as the new Third Seat of the Ninth Division in the Gotei 13, working under Captain Suzaku Kawahiru. As a direct result, she is also the Secretary of the Abakushin'ō, being assigned to supervise and document the actions of Spirit Detective Minato Kuramoto during several cases. Appearance Hinata has long brilliant blue hair that hangs loose, but is often worn in various unique hairstyles according to her preference. She has light brown eyes that matches the color of Minato Kuramoto's own eyes, with many commenting that the two share very similar eyes. Her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet curvaceous figure, especially in terms of her large breasts which are a point of comical mention among other characters. Unlike that of Minato, Hinata has been shown to wear several different sets of attire throughout the series. While in the Soul Society, Hinata wears a traditional black shihakushō that consists of a kosode with pink interior and a shortened hakama that is tied by a pink obi. While in the World of the Living, she is accustomed to wearing a variety of attire for leisurely purposes. Hinata keeps consistent with a preferred outfit that resembles a blue modified school uniform that was designed for combat by Saori Sumeragi. In the latter's words, the uniform allows for quick and instantaneous movements while preventing any articles of clothing from interfering with hand-to-hand fighting. The front reveals most of her large cleavage and it appears to have sleeves fastened to the shoulder straps. Personality Hinata can be described as naive to a fault as seen when she was manipulated by her own teammates on the pretense that she was justly protecting them, only to be left behind on the verge of death. Potentially due to this, Hinata is very loyal (principally with Minato Kuramoto) and also keeps her word at the point to trying to fulfill it, as seen with Kaya Inōse (fight and live until they confront on the battlefield). She has a firm belief in that the only way to end the hatred of the world was for the world to come to understand eachother, sharing this principle with Seireitou Kawahiru. Although in contrast to these beliefs, Hinata is seen (albeit in a comic manner) to resort to violence whenever she's annoyed, whether it'd be with a comrade or an enemy. Despite being typically calm and peaceful-minded, Hinata dislikes being called inferior and useless, aiming to prove her worth. She has a very strong sense of being useful, and is often frustrated with herself for being a burden and not being helpful, willing to prove that she's worthwhile by whatever means necessary, even if it means fighting out of sheer anger. However, unlike many who also share this similar trait, she notes that she feels this way, and requests Saori Sumeragi to help her control her anger in a fight. Whenever she fights out of rage, her eyes will glow a bright pink, giving them a soft of "life-less" look to them, similar to the yellow piercing eyes displayed by Seireitou when he is in his Shiroyasha persona. As witnessed during her fights, Hinata is shown to be relatively calm and silent when fighting, only speaking when spoken to. From what has been seen of Hinata, she had pride in her abilities. She also had a sense of humor, even under stressful situations. She is, however, very eager when it comes into meeting new people who strike her interest (to the point where her eyes gleam and sparkle at the prospect) but never fails to be polite. She also eats a lot of food, rivaling that of even Seireitou, whom the latter comments that she "exists only to feed her hunger" comically. She is apparently a fairly decent cook, usually preparing the meals eaten at the dojang. She has a tendency to rush into situations without thinking, sometimes leading to embarrassing consequences. One of the evolving traits of her persona is that she can sometimes have a sharp tongue and isn't afraid to speak her mind or insult people even if it is directed toward strangers. She acts very "unlady-like" in terms of the ways she speaks, potentially due to her naivety when it comes to more adult matters. However, she still retains that of a young girl's mind, who likes others to pamper her and is even shown, on some occasions, to have a "girly" side. Saori noted that Hinata's tendency to act "unlady-like" stems from her almost father-daughter like relationship with Seireitou, as Hinata is shown mimicking the behavior displayed by him. She would often swallow everything Seireitou says and regurgitate them ad hoc as a form of advice, sometimes in inappropriate context. Although she doesn't act like she cares (actually beating up Minato sometimes in a comic fashion), Hinata truly treasures the friendships she has made greatly, especially with Minato, but seems oblivious to his true feelings for her. She has however, repeatedly hinted towards deeper feelings for him, such as getting embarrassed and flustered when they are called a couple, and becoming jealous and rather possessive of him whenever another girl shows affection for him. She was also very happy and blushed when she heard Minato talk about how much he cares for her. After Minato saves her life during an attack by Xcution, she becomes much more open and physically receptive with him. In addition to starting to realize Minato's feelings for her, Hinata appears to have started realizing her own feelings for him, kissing him on the cheek. While they didn't get the discuss the matter further, both Seireitou and Saori have since noticed Hinata being more cheerful and energetic, as well as as more eager to be around Minato. History Hinata is known to have been friends with Kaya Inōse, the current Fourth Blade under Sōkudo, with whom she also shared a powerful rivalry. Kaya, albeit being Hinata's senior, acknowledged this and made a promise that they would both fight one another someday as equals. During a mock-mission in the world of the living, she had ended up losing all contact with the team she was assigned to, following a battle with a adjuchas-class Hollow that cost her all of her powers. In an attempt to cover up the situation, in the hopes of avoiding disciplinary punishment, her teammates abandoned her in the human world and kept quiet about the event. As a result, Hinata was left in the human world, with all of her spiritual powers gone. Because of this, she ended up finding refuge at the Urahara shop, until she was accustomed to a gigai and obtained her own apartment. She also began attending Karakura High School, awaiting the day that she would regain her Shinigami powers. Synopsis Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: Hinata boasts a high level of spiritual power, light red in color, easily matching the levels of any lieutenant in the Gotei 13. When enraged, she emits immense amounts of reiatsu, usually in the shape of a bear-like visage, prompting Seireitou to call her Kuma-chan (which means "bear"). It is during these moments of anger that her spiritual energy rises to levels that are similar to the increase of spiritual power for Shinigami in their Bankai. Enhanced Strength: In close combat, Hinata's hand-to-hand strength have seen tremendous growth thanks to Seireitou's constant battle drills to better protect herself should she find it impossible to avoid battle. To further aid her in that situation, she can rely on her natural super strength. By building up and releasing her reiatsu with precise timing, Hinata could easily decimate any obstacle and turn it to rubble. An opponent struck by her full strength could suffer from anything ranging from instant death, broken bones, ruptured organs, or any other wound associated with intense blunt force trauma. Over time and through repeated use, Hinata had become able to use this strength instinctively and does not need to put any effort into using it. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Hinata is rather skilled in the art of Zanjutsu, despite it not being her main form of combat. She appears to be ambidextrous, initially wielding her Zanpakutō with her left hand and then switching to her right during her fights. Seireitou has noted she is quite skilled, despite her appearance. Hinata showed herself a highly capable swordswoman from her ability to take down five huge hollows with a single strike of her sealed Zanpakutō. Shunpō Expert: Knowing that her close-range attacks leave her open for counter-attacks, Hinata has become highly proficient at flash step to compensate for this weak point. Hinata can even keep up with captain-level Shinigami for an indeterminate amount of time, nearly surpassing Minato Kuramoto's speed altogether initially. She also seems to know enough to be informed on flash step's higher-level techniques. Notable Abilities Hakuda Expert Reaction with Jinki Fragments Jinki Fragment power.]] .]] Something unique to her alone, Hinata seems to share some sort of connection with the Jinki Fragments, in that she releases an exorbitant amount of spiritual power, so much so that it damages everybody within the general vicinity. She also serves as a means of locating Jinki Fragments. When a Jinki Fragment releases their Tassei form, Hinata reacts much more deeply to the output of energy, forming energy wings behind her back similar in appearance to Saori Sumeragi's first Mikodō form. Zanpakutō Shakūgan no Sekirei (灼眼の鶺鴒, "Burning-Eyed Wagtail") is the name of Hinata's Zanpakutō. It seems to take the form of a standard katana, possessing a traditional gold crossguard. Its hilt is cubic-rectangular in shape, and deep red in color, with a lock of white fur hanging off the end of the handle. Hinata normally had it worn on her hip, similar to most Shinigami. Because she rarely finds a need for it, due to preferring hand-to-hand combat, she rarely keeps it on her person. *'Shikai:' According to Seireitou Kawahiru, Hinata's Zanpakutō is a constant-release type, and thusly, does not require a release command for its Shikai abilities to be utilized. :Shikai Special Abilities: In Shikai, Shakūgan no Sekirei is mainly a melee-type, displaying no special abilities so far. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Achieved Sōzōshin Power Deep within Hinata appears to lie Sōzōshin blood, a trait which her deceased father had passed onto her, as her mother was a Shinigami. In most normal cases, it remains buried deep within Hinata's soul and subconscious, but will come to the forefront when she develops intense feelings of anger, sadness, or rage. According to Seireitou, it is for this reason that explains why she is so exceptionally strong. Transformation: As aforementioned, Hinata's dormant blood is normally kept subdued. However, when enraged to the aforementioned point, she can lose control of her power and "awaken". Her innate Sōzōshin killer instincts are generally suppressed because, but is frequently overtly released when giving Minato a thrashing every now and then. However, her instincts fully woke up during her battle with Tazūna Yatō when he severely harmed Minato. She undergoes a significant transformation in which her hair lengthens and becomes far more wild and loose, turning into a hot pink color. Hinata's eyes become far more darker and cold, relaying a strong sense of dread for those who cross eyes with her, though their coloration appear to not have changed at all. The massive exertion of spiritual pressure upon transforming causes parts of her clothing to rip to shreds. Despite the massive increase in power, she does not appear capable of utilizing this transformation at will. *'Change in Personality:' Hinata undergoes an intense change in her standard personality traits, in that she loses all sense of playfulness or joy. She becomes an uninhabited killer, and once she has her target in mind, not even life-threatening injuries will slow her down from carrying out her instinctive desires. *'Power Augmentation:' Under Construction :*'Immense Strength:' Under Construction Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Fanon Character Category:Female